pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trial of Trouble
'''The Trial of Trouble '''is the third episode of the first season of Cat & Mouse. Story Tim, Bell, and Uni are trekking down a long dirt path, swiftly followed by their pokemon. '''Narrator: '''Our heroes are currently trekking down Route 2, catching many different pokemon along the way. A dunsparce is flying through the air, then suddenly it has a pokeball thrown at it. It's sucked inside, and with a few shakes, it's caught, before the person who threw the pokeball, who was Bell, picks up the pokeball and holds it towards the sky. '''Narrator: '''Now, our trainers are training for their first trial. The camera cuts to a short battle between Uni and Bell, with Bell using her freshly caught Dunsparce and Uni using a caterpie she caught off-screen. '''Uni: '''Pollen, use string shot! '''Bell: '''Dunsparce, use defense curl to deflect it! '''Pollen: '''Cater-cater! Pollen fires a beam of sticky string at Dunsparce, but before the string hits Dunsparce, the Land Snake pokemon starts glowing and curls up into a ball, which deflects the string when it hits the normal type. '''Bell: '''Finish it off with Rollout! Dunsparce starts glowing white and turns into a white ball, rolling towards Pollen at high speeds. It hits Pollen, and the bug type flies back towards a tree and faints, Dunsparce returning to it's original form. '''Bell: '''Good job, Dunsparce! '''Dunsparce: '''Dunnnsparce! Using it's tail, Dunsparce high-fives Bell. '''Uni: '''Good job. Pollen, return. Red light shines from Uni's pokeball as Pollen is returned to the red and white capsule. '''Uni: '''I think we're ready for the trial. '''Bell: '''Me too! '''Tim: '''Me three! The three kids all high-five each other at the same time. '''Bell, Tim and Uni: '''It's time for the trial! The three pokemon trainers then head off into Verdant Cavern. End Scene Tim, Bell, and Uni then enter the lush cavern known as Verdant Cavern, being approached by some random dude. '''Dude: '''Hello. '''Tim: '''Ummm.. hi, miss- '''Dude: '''I am not a miss, but I get that a lot. My name is Ilima, the trial captain of this sight. '''Tim: '''Oh, sorry miss- mister, I mean. '''Ilima: '''Alright, are you ready for your trial? '''Tim, Bell, and Uni: '''Yes. '''Ilima: '''Okay! Three alolan rattata run up to Ilima, and Ilima gives one of the rattata a shiny, silver key with a white gem on the end of it. One of the alolan rattata grabs the key and all three run into three different holes in the wall. '''Ilima: '''Now, you must find the rattata that has that key. Remember, the rattata may swap keys. '''Tim, Bell, and Uni: '''Okay. '''Ilima: '''Alright. Ready, set, GO! Tim, Bell, and Uni run off in different directions to find the key-holding rattata. End Scene A rattata holding the key in it's mouth is slowly walking into it's den, but it is spotted by Tim. '''Tim: '''It's one of the rattata! Go, Rowlet! There is a burst of light as Rowlet is released from it's pokeball. '''Rowlet: '''Rowlet! '''Tim: '''Rowlet, use leafage! '''Rowlet: '''RowlllllLET! Rowlet fires several leaves at the rattata, which quickly scurries into the den before the leaves hit it. Meanwhile, with Bell, the rattata with the key scurries out of another den, nearby Bell. '''Bell: '''That one has the key! Poppilo, go get it! '''Poppilo: '''PoppPILO! Poppilo uses pound on the rattata, causing her tail to start glowing as it smashes down it's tail onto the rattata's head and causes it to faint. However, the key slips out of the rattata's jaws, and falls into a nearby cliff, where another rattata emerges from it's den to grab it. In another area of the cavern, the rattata at the bottom of the cliff emerges on a crisscross pattern of thick, strong vines, beginning to hop across the vines as Uni closely follows under it. '''Uni: '''Pokadots, use swift! '''Pokadots: '''Ledyyyyy! Pokadots shoots several stars at the rattata, which chase the rattata around. However, the rattata is able to make one of the stars hit his key, causing it to fly out of his mouth and land in front of another rattata's den, where yet another rattata grabs the key and runs inside. Back with Tim, the key-bearing rattata crawls out of another den, Tim swiftly spotting it. '''Tim: '''It's the rattata with the key! Grubbin, use string shot! '''Grubbin: '''Bi-BIN! Grubbin shoots a stream of sticky string at the rattata, which makes it get stuck to the floor. '''Tim: '''YES!! Now, use string shot again, this time to get the key! '''Grubbin: '''Bin-bin! Grubbin shoots another strand of string at the key, sticking it to the key, and, with a mighty tug, Grubbin pulls the key out of the rattata's mouth. '''Tim: '''Good job, Grubbin! Grubbin using one of it's stubby legs to high-five Tim, before Tim picks up the key and shuffles it into his pocket. End Scene There is a quick jumpcut to when Tim told Bell and Uni that he got the key, and when all three told Ilima they got the key. '''Ilima: '''Alright. Now that you have the key, you may open the door to the totem. '''Tim, Bell & Uni: '''Yay! All three high-five each other, before Tim takes out his key and unlocks the door to the totem's chamber. '''Ilima: '''Alright. I wish you luck. Tim, Bell and Uni walk into the totem's chamber. '''Tim: '''Hey, is it just more, or is everything... darker then it should be? Tim glances around the room as he says that. '''Bell: '''Yeah.. it isn't even nighttime. The three get deep enough into the room to be able to see the Z-Crystal on the pedestal, which is letting off a light bright enough to almost light the whole room. '''Tim: '''Ummm.. I don't the Normalium Z is supposed to glow that bright..? The three begin to notice small cracks forming on the Normalium Z, like a hatching egg. '''Bell: '''I'm pretty sure it isn't supposed to crack either.... Suddenly, the Normalium Z shatters into a million pieces, releasing a black shadow with a glowing blue "aura" from the crystal. '''Tim & Bell: '''T-that definitely isn't g-g-good! The shadow flies into the air, turning into a circular portal which resembles an eclipse with a blue "rim." '''Uni: '''It's the.. the.. the UNIVERSAL ECLIPSE! To be continued.. Characters * Tim * Bell * Uni * Ilima Pokemon * Rowlet (Tim's) * Poppilo (Bell's) * Grubbin (Tim's) * Heat/Litten (Uni's) * Pokadots/Ledyba (Uni's) * Dunsparce (Bell's) * Pollen/Caterpie (Uni's) * Rattata (Ilima's) Trivia * This is the first trial in the series. * This is the episode the introduces the Universal Eclipse. Category:Episodes